Choix éprouvant
by BeautifullFight
Summary: Un oneshot de la Grande bataille, un choix difficile pour le survivant...je n'aime pas les résumés, mais venez lire si vous avez le temps


Choix éprouvant

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling (heureusement, voyez ce que j'en ait fait…)

Donc…sa c'est un devoir de français sur les… (Presque honte de le dire) adjectifs, sujet : aucun. J'ai choisi d'illustrer la Grande bataille de Harry Potter. (Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'à 18 ans j'ai encore des devoirs de la sorte… ) Je n'ai pas encore eu ma note...mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. Sur ce bonne lecture

En cette nuit du 31 octobre 1996, alors que la lune, de ces rayons argentés, éclairait le sol poisseux de boue, nul ne pouvait imaginer que l'inimaginable, et pourtant tant espéré, allait se produire. Dans l'immense cour de Poudlard, école renommée de sorcellerie, une bataille historique se déroulait.

Quelques heures, où peut-être quelques minutes plus tôt, un énorme fracas avait fait écho sur les murs de pierre humides et une gigantesque masse noire s'était répandue autour de l'immense lac de l'école. Voldemort avait lancé la première attaque. Bien qu'inférieurs en nombre, les représentants du bien, Maugrey, Severus, Tonk, Dumbledore et plusieurs autres, ainsi, qu'évidemment, Harry Potter et ses amis, sortirent de Poudlard, prêts à affronter l'ennemi, prêt à finir cette guerre pour de bon. Les deux armés, si l'on peut nommer une armé la presque centaine de personne qui composait le côté du bien, se faisaient face. Alors que Dumbledore allait ouvrir la bouche ce fut le survivant qui prit la parole

« Cette guerre connaît déjà trop de victimes. Voldemort, je t'affronterai seul» La voix du jeune garçon était tremblante, mais derrière ces paroles se trouvait une bravoure incommensurable. Voldemort n'eut qu'un sourire. Il fit signe aux mangemorts de reculer et se mit en position d'attaque. Une bise légère fit voleter les quelques feuilles éparpillées sur le sol et un nuage couvrit la lune. Le premier sort d'une longue série fut lancé. Le combat était épique, Harry se battait avec courage et Voldemort avec force, les sorts s'entrechoquaient, créant des décharges énergiques et des étincelles irradiantes. Les deux camps avaient reculés de quelques mètres et aucun n'osaient bouger, comme hypnotisé par les éclairs lumineux. Sachant que l'instant fatidique approchait, les deux adversaires lancèrent, au même moment, un sort mortel et à l'instant que les sortilèges se rencontrèrent l'impact fut si puissant que la baguette des deux ennemis se brisèrent en mille éclats.

Regardant les copeaux de bois jonchés sur le sol, Harry vit avec effroi ce qui avait été, jadis, son arme. Ne sachant que faire il leva les yeux sur son ennemi qui semblait bien amusé. D'un geste noble, Voldemort releva un peu la manche de sa robe, découvrant un bras squelettique d'une blancheur immaculée. Un orbe ténébreux et luisant pris naissance au creux de la main arachnoïde de Voldemort. Devant l'air terrifié de son ennemi, le Seigneur des ténèbre dit avec dédain

«Ne t'ont-ils pas enseigner la magie sans baguette?»

Ignorant ce qu'était la magie sans baguette, Harry ne pu que lancer un regard agacé à Dumbledore et prier pour son âme. Bien que la relation entre Harry et Severus Snape soit quelque peu tendue, ce fut la voix de ce dernier qui allait lui sauver la vie. Alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à envoyer son ultime sort, et ainsi mettre fin à la vie du survivant, dans la tête de ce dernier murmure retentit, un murmure qui se mua en hurlement au moment où l'orbe fut propulsée

«Vous pouvez la contrôler!»

Et avant même que le regard émeraude du jeune homme ne se soit retourné vers Voldemort, sa main se tendit et d'un mouvement vif et précis il intercepta l'orbe.

La chose semblait vivante, elle ondulait tel un reptile dans sa main, formant une sphère incertaine, chaude et palpitante. Un cri enragé jaillit du silence que son action avait apporté, Voldemort écumait de rage. D'un pas vif il s'approcha du survivant, la main droite tendue, semblable à des serres destructrices. Ce fut à cet instant que, dans un éclair de génie, le survivant se précipita et planta d'un mouvement enragé la sphère dans le cœur de son ennemi. Reculant prestement, et ainsi évitant le jet de sang noir et bouillant que la bouche de son ennemi éjecta, Harry senti en lui une joie nouvelle, et sut que tout allait bien aller.

Fin

Non je rigole

Dans un gargouillis écoeurant provenant de la gorge noyée de rouge du Seigneur mourant un hurlement retentit

«Tuez les, tuez les tous!»

À cet ordre, l'armée ténébreuse se précipita avec puissances vers les piètres forces du bien. Pour Harry, dont la joie nouvelle fut fracassée telle une télévision lancée du vingtième étage, le temps sembla s'arrêter à cet instant. Il regarda Voldemort qui était en pleine agonie, les mangemorts aux visages déformés par la haine et la rage mais surtout, il observa ses amis : Hermione dont la baguette pointait déjà les ennemis un sort à demi formulé sur les lèvres, Ron, légèrement en panique qui était plus pâle que jamais et les autres qui se tenaient droits, prêt à mourir pour cette cause qui leur tenait tant a cœur.

Il **devait** les sauver.

Et au moment où le temps repris son court il y eu une lumière aveuglante

Lorsque tout disparu, Severus constata qu'il était heureux d'être du côté de l'Ordre car des mangemorts, il ne restait que des cendres. Le corps de Voldemort, tel un fœtus géant, était une masse rougeâtre couvert de plaques noirâtres. La lumière avait vaincue. D'une voix hésitante Hermione demanda

«Mais…ou est Harry?»

Et à cette question nul ne pu répondre.

Dans un couloir de pierres suintantes, le survivant avançait d'un pas incertain. Le passage n'était éclairée que par quelques torches éparpillées, ce qui lui conférait une ambiance sombre et effrayante. Il arriva finalement dans une alcôve éclairée par une gerbe de feu qui prenait place au centre d'un grand bassin d'eau glacée. Une grande femme ailée était debout sur la glace et à ses pieds, suppliant et gémissant, Tom Jedusor l'implorait, bien que cela semblait inutile.

«Donne moi une autre chance, je t'en supplie, ma déesse, je ferai mieux cette fois..»

«Il suffit! L'interrompit-elle »

La femme tourna son visage vers Harry, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Il eut un haut le cœur car là où devait se trouver les yeux de la femme, il n'y avait que deux orbites vide et sanglantes. Sur sa peau pâle, ces larmes de sang créaient des rigoles parallèles et malgré son absence d'orbites, cette femme était d'une infinie beauté. Elle était habillée d'une robe de soie noire, et à son dos des ailes faites de plumes soyeuses et cendrées était légèrement recourbées.

«C'est à Harry de décider si tu dois vivre, Jedusor»

Malgré qu'il sache que son destin était dorénavant scellé, car personne au monde ayant un peu de jugement et surtout pas Harry Potter ne lui redonnerait une autre chance de vivre, Jedusor, dans un sursaut d'espoir se jeta aux pieds de son assassin. Ses yeux couleur écarlate d'avoir trop pleurer étaient noyés de larmes qui étincelaient à la lueur du feu. Tout son corps maigre tremblait de peur, mais de quelle peur, ça Harry l'ignorait, peut-être était-ce celle de brûler à jamais dans les flammes des abîmes, ou plus simplement celle de ne plus jamais voir un lever de soleil, mais cette peur qui émanait par toutes les pores de son ennemi le toucha.

Hésitant Harry porta son regard sur la femme, mais changea bien vite d'idée car ses orbites inexistantes faisaient naître en lui des frissons d'effroi. Une pensée traversa le jeune héro et il demanda simplement

«Qui êtes-vous?»

La femme sembla le regarder intensément, nouveaux frissons

«Je suis la Mort, telle que Jedusor me voit» Elle fit une courte pause, puis repris.

«Alors Harry, il est temps de prendre ta décision»

Jedusor émit un sanglot profond et désespérer.

«S'il te plaît Harry…je ne veux pas mourir…je t'en supplie...» Il se fit interrompre par Harry

«Je ne peux pas te sauver, Tom» La voix était dure et tranchante.

Les yeux de Jedusor s'ouvrirent au maximum et il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son que sa peau se couvrit de plaques noires et malsaines. Rapidement son corps alla se fracasser contre le sol et se brisa en infimes fragments de pierres. Le regard de Harry s'accrocha aux derniers restes de son ennemi. Était-ce son tour?

«Suis-je mort?»

La femme mima la réflexion puis fit non de la tête.

«Harry…tu as sauvé le monde cette nuit, Tom l'aurait mené à la destruction et toute forme de vie aurait disparue s'il avait vaincu» Elle fit une pause puis repris.

«Pour cela, tu as droit à un unique souhait»

Des larmes naquirent aux coins des yeux du survivant.

«Je…je peux ravoir…mes parents…»

«Hélas, dit la femme, je ne peux que ramener une seule personne à la vie»

Harry sentit les larmes chatouiller ses joues, son corps lui sembla soudainement lourd et fatigué. Tout son être appelait le sommeil et gémissait de douleur. Comment pourrait-il vivre après de pareilles horreurs, comment pourrait-il continuer à rêver?

Pourquoi tout cela c'était produit… Voldemort…Harry eut un halètement, sa poitrine le serrait…se pourrait-il…

«Je…je veux que Tom Elvis Jedusor ne soit jamais venu au monde»

La femme eut un rire sec

«Qu'il en soit ainsi»

Harry sentit la tête lui tourner…et ce fut le noir.

L'air était sec et chaud. Un vent du Nord soufflait dans les arbres, faisant frétiller les feuilles. Harry leva les yeux. Le ciel était d'un bleu aveuglant.

«Harry, viens manger!»

Un frisson traversa tout l'être du jeune homme. Il vit alors une femme rousse, grande aux yeux verts étincelants. Sa mère, et derrière elle, son père. Harry sourit, tout irait maintenant pour le mieux.

Fin

(la vraie cette fois)

Ok... fin … utopique, trop fleur bleue à mon goût mais bon…pour une fois que j'ai une fin…pas apocalyptique. J'ai failli faire en sorte que Harry se retrouve fils de Snape…XD Mais bon… Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en avez penser!!


End file.
